


Halloween Hangout

by heartsdesire456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almost Crack, Crossdressing, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sort Of, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Yuuri and Phichit love Halloween after living in America for a few years, so when Yuuri wants to have a Halloween night out with some friends, Victor is all too happy to go along with it.





	Halloween Hangout

**Author's Note:**

> This is my short and kinda stupid Halloween fic for this year, but I'm soooo busy I couldn't manage anything better. 
> 
> This is still fun, so enjoy!!!

When they learned that several of their friends would be at Skate Canada, Yuuri’s first Grand Prix competition of the year, and that it would be on Halloween weekend, immediately they started planning to go out in costume as a group and have fun. Victor was super secretive about his costume so Yuuri kept his a secret, too. Victor had never really thought much about Halloween, and he was surprised at first that Yuuri did, but it turned out that living in America for five years had made him really enjoy a holiday all about becoming someone you weren’t.

“I hope Yuuri loves it,” Victor said, smiling as Chris helped him with his hair and makeup. “And I can’t wait to see his and Phichit’s costumes. I bet they’re something cute.”

Chris hummed. “I bet Phichit is a hamster.” 

Victor laughed. “Probably,” he agreed. Phichit did love hamsters. “Yuuri will be wonderful no matter what he is.” He sighed dreamily. “He’ll be beautiful even if he just dresses like himself.”

Chris scoffed. “You’re ridiculous,” he said. “I mean he is gorgeous, but you’re just silly.”

Victor pouted at him in the mirror. “I’ll never forgive you for touching my future husband’s butt.”

Chris smirked. “Oh, Victor, did nobody tell you that Yuuri and I had sex two years ago-“

“Yuuri already told me that’s a lie you started, so stop it,” Victor complained and Chris huffed.

“You believe him but not me-“

“I had to seduce him into confessing he had never had sex before me, Christophe, he was so ashamed of being a virgin,” Victor said plainly. “Trust me, if he’d had sex with you he would have been all ‘I AM NOT A VIRGIN ASK CHRIS’ about it.”

Chris tutted, shaking his head. “Tragic, isn’t it? Think of all the men he could’ve had if he wasn’t so shy.”

Victor smiled. “Part of me is sad for him, but another part is jealous of the idea of anybody else knowing how beautiful my Yuuri is asleep in your arms after making love.” He sighed at the memory from just last night. Yuuri sleeping against his chest, drooling and snoring. He was so adorable.

Chris rolled his eyes. “Of course, you think about the sappy stuff not the sex.”

“Anybody can have sex, not anybody can cuddle my fiancé,” Victor said plainly, because clearly Chris was missing the point. 

“I’d rather have sex with him,” Chris said bluntly and Victor glared at him. Chris smirked. “But that’s why you’re marrying him, not me.” Chris finished a final touch and stood up. “Et voila!”

Victor looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, admiring his fangs as he did. He couldn’t wait for Yuuri to see him. “I hope he thinks I’m handsome,” he said, excitement spiking as he thought of Yuuri liking his vampire costume.

Chris swatted him in the arm. “He’s marrying you, he’s always thought you were handsome.” He shoved at Victor’s shoulder. “Now scoot, I have to get ready now and it’s a surprise so you can’t be here.”

Victor beamed. “Yuuri and Phichit said the same thing! I love surprises.” He stood up and swept his cape around his neck. “I’m gonna go see what Yurio is doing,” he decided, heading out to do that.

~

Chris knew that Victor would not like his costume, so he wasn’t at all surprised at the way Victor narrowed his at him when he ran up to him, Yurio, and Otabek in the hallway and struck a ‘ta-da!’ pose. “That is not funny,” Victor said as Yurio stared in shock – as best he could tell from behind some truly impressive zombie makeup - and Otabek – the zombie’s victim, it seemed - barely bit back a chuckle. 

“Wait, are you Yuuri from the banquet?!” Yurio asked, grimacing. “Ew!”

Chris posed in his black underpants, tall socks, and pushed the tie tied around his head over his shoulder as he adjusted his fake glasses. “Think Yuuri will appreciate my creativity?”

“Oh my God, Chris!” There was an indignant squawk from behind them, and they all turned to see Yuuri at the end of the hallway, Yuuri’s cheeks going bright red as he came closer. “Nooooo,” he moaned, putting a hand over his face.

Chris whistled low and flirtatiously at Yuuri. “Wow, that’s a wonderful costume,” he said, taking in the beautiful embroidery on his costume’s top. He looked exactly like prince Siegfried in Swan Lake, in his black velvet top with gold embroidery and a deep V-neck with a flesh-tone panel behind it. His hair was swept back and he looked very nice. “You look like you belong in the Bolshoi,” he said, eyes trailing down to admire his light gray dance tights appreciatively. “Especially with those legs. My Goodness.”

Beside him there was a whining sound not unlike a dying cow, and he turned just in time to see Victor slump to the floor and lay in a pile, moaning weakly. “Victor?” he asked, looking at Yurio and Otabek, who both just shrugged. 

Yuuri frowned down at his fiancé. “Vicchan?”

“Legs,” Victor mumbled, eyes glazed as he gazed up at the ceilings. “Thighs. And legs.”

Chris suddenly realized what was going on and he laughed. “Oh my God, Yuuri, you killed him!”

Yuuri blushed but rolled his eyes, walking closer to crouch down beside Victor. “Victor. Stop being ridiculous. My legs aren’t that nice.”

“Legs,” Victor moaned absently, reaching a shaky hand out towards Yuuri’s knee, fingertips brushing his shin. 

“Honestly, this is silly, even for you,” Yuuri said, standing up. He turned on his heel and walked a few steps away and Victor gasped. 

“Butt!” he whined dramatically and Chris actually cackled. 

“Victor, get up and stop being strange,” Yuuri said with a small smile.

“Yuuri I can’t, you’ve broken me,” he whined.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Vicchan, we can’t go out if you don’t stand up, and if we can’t go out, we can’t come back to the hotel.” He lowered his voice, glancing over his shoulder flirtatiously. “And go to bed.”

Instantly, Victor was on his feet, smiling. “You look beautiful, my love,” he said brightly.

Yuuri spun around and smiled as he looked at Victor’s costume. “Very handsome, Dracula,” he said, and Victor preened.

“Hey party people, why are we standing around!” Phichit’s voice caught their attention, and instantly everybody’s jaws dropped.

“Is- is that-“

“Are you a- a-“

Chris’s eyes slid from black heels up fishnet stockinged legs to black satin _panties_ , to a bare midriff to a long-sleeve black crop top, and up to – confusingly – Phichit Chulanont’s face in full makeup, including red lipstick and black winged eyeliner. “Holy shit, Phichit.”

Phichit smiled and put his hands on his hips, striking a pose. “Why thank you.” He grinned at Chris. “Oh my God, Drunk Pole Dancing Yuuri! I love it!”

“What are you?” Chris asked curiously, since he couldn’t figure it out beyond sexy crossdressing.

“I’m a-“

“Why the fuck are there cat ears on your head?!” Chris looked at Yurio, whose eyes were wide in horror.

Phichit preened. “I’m a sexy cat, duh!”

Yurio glowered. “Fucking bullshit you are.” He gritted his teeth, practically growling. “I am so sick of that sexy cat bullshit. Oh my God cats are not sex, they’re nature’s perfect killing machine, they’re badass! You sick fuck.” He turned to Otabek. “Can you believe this shit?! Why are people such perverts?!”

Victor raised an eyebrow in amusement and Chris suddenly snorted. “Oh my God, of course Yurio is offended by portraying cats as sexy.” He rolled his eyes. “Listen to this kid,” he said, looking at Phichit. “Nature’s perfect killing machine. Such a teenager-“

“At least I’m not old as fuck like you, Grandpa,” Yurio spat. “Everybody knows the bleach job is to hide grays,” he said and Chris felt a pang because it was actually true.

Phichit held up a hand. “First of all, whatever, I look fabulous right now,” he said, gesturing to his body. “Second, leave Chris alone. He has the best costume of us all. He’s my drunk best friend. It’s amazing.” He winked at Chris. “Someone more naked than me, that’s impressive.”

Chris smirked. “We could always get even more naked together later on,” he suggested flirtatiously, only to have Phichit wink and mouth ‘later’ at him, which actually shocked the smile right off his face. _No way_.

“Well we know where Phichit’s spending the night later,” Yuuri said, laughing as if it was no big deal that Phichit had just hinted at actually going back to Chris’s room with him at the end of the night. “Let’s go party!” he said, holding his hand out to Victor. “With my handsome vampire fiancé!”

Victor beamed, sliding his hand into Yuuri’s. “Marry me,” he sighed and Yuuri giggled, leaning into his side.

“I asked you first,” he teased, then tipped his chin up to peck Victor’s lips. “Come on, I can’t wait to show off my awesome costume! Let’s go, everybody!”

“This is disgraceful, why did we ever agree to go?” Yurio grumbled as he and Otabek walked through the middle of everybody. “Come on, shitheads, you all owe me alcohol after this bullshit.”

“Ha! Like I’m letting you drink so Yakov can blame me for being a bad influence!” Victor said loudly as he followed after them, sliding his hand around Yuuri’s waist to bring him along.

Chris looked at Phichit, who smirked and held his arm out. “Do you at least buy a boy a drink first?” he asked, and Chris’s throat actually went dry at the implications, and he instantly took Phichit’s arm.

“Oh, mon cher, I’ll buy you several,” he purred, winking as they, too, started off after the rest of the group. 

Halloween with figure skaters already promised to be far more fun than Chris had feared the night might be.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!!!


End file.
